mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Rudeus Greyrat
Rudeus Greyrat is the main protagonist of the series, who is the reincarnated NEET loser who died, the twist is that his memories of his past life remained. His current body possessed high affinity for magic even as a child. Appearance He is tall, well-built and cool-looking man. He was born with brown hair, but after his second encounter with Orsted his hair temporary became white. He also has slightly mismatched eyes because he switched one of his eyes for a demon eye. Like Paul, he also has a mole underneath his left eye. Personality He is extremely self-aware, because of his former life he is careful not to get carried away and become arrogant. He is afraid to revert to his old self. He is kind, helps his friends and protects his family. He is capable in many fields and people have great expectations of him. Rudeus is very polite to others to the brink of making them uncomfortable. He keeps his Japanese pacifist ways (doesn't want to kill anyone), however, he displays aggression and blood lust should anyone threaten his family. He is extremely perverted. Even though he has this shortcomings, his family and friends still love him since he always takes care of them to a great extent. Even with very high magic capacity and high potential in the battle, he often lacks the confidence to fight his enemy. He always tries not to be full of himself in anything. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background A 34-year-old NEET Otaku who was chased out from his house by his family. Just when he was at the point of regret, he saw a truck moving at a high speed with 3 high school students in its path. Mustering all his strength, he saves them but ended up getting run over by the truck which kills him. The next time he opened his eyes, he was reincarnated to a world of sword and magic as Rudeus Greyrat. Born to a new world with a new life, Rudeus declared, "This time, I'll really live my life to the fullest with no regret!" Thus begins his journey. Power and Abilities 『Voiceless Incantation』 Rudeus is one of the few people capable of using voiceless incantation, and even rarer as a person who can use voiceless incantation with melded magics. He cannot use voiceless incantation for healing magic. A normal Magician takes at least 5 seconds for a simple spell, for higher spells its 30-60 seconds. Rudeus can do it almost instantly no matter what difficulty of the spell, except for healing magic as only Sylphy can use voiceless incantation for healing magic. 『Demon Eyes: Foresight』 It's a Demon Eye that Kishirika gave to Rudeus for giving her food. It allows the user to see a certain amount into the future. But it is hard to adjust the focus point, the farther he look the more possibilities appear. The Demon Eyes is activated using Rudeus magic power, the more he input the farther away he can see. Certain experienced warriors can negate the Demon Eye's usefulness in battle by making the eye see multiple future versions to counter it like Ruijerd. Some beings like Badigadi are completely immune to the eye as it was unable to see him. The eye can also act as a conduit for another being's power as Hitogami was able to show Rudeus a vision of where to find his Aisha and Lilia through his eye. Another weakness of the eye is that it does not pick up sounds and as such, Gyes was able to incapacitate Rudeus using Howling magic. Overuse of the eye, or a lack of control of it may cause the user some sort of pain and nausea. As Rudeus felt a moment of extreme nausea after Hitogami showed him a vision of the future; and when he originally received the eye it took him a while to learn to control it since it would give him double vision. 『Demon Eyes: Clairvoyant』 It's a second Demon Eye that Kishirika gave to Rudeus for giving her a donut when she is captured by Atofe. It allows the user to see far away. However, the "Focus point" is difficult to control. Rather than acting as a scope, the Clairvoyant Eyes seem to change the perspective of one's vision, with the amount of mana determining the distance from the user. The left eye is Clairvoyance. 『Magic』 While Rudeus is a pacifist and doesn't like fighting in general, when he does, he is a formidable opponent. He is capable of casting multiple magics and mold them together. With his scientific knowledge from his previous life and creativity, he always strive for developing more efficient magics for himself to use. Most of the spells he uses a lot, like Rock Bullet, have been stated by Badigadi to have emperor level of power. Initially when he was a child he mostly used water magic getting his water magic to saint level however he eventually shifted to earth magic mainly relying on the spells Rock Bullet and Quagmire which gave him the title "Rudeus of the Quagmire". His total magical power has been stated by Orsted, Kishirika, Badigadi, and Perugius to be above Laplace. He was able to create a nuclear explosion in his fight against Orsted. Which at the time was the strongest attack magic he had used. His rankings as a magician is as follows: * «Water Emperor Ranked» * «Earth Saint Ranked» * «Wind Saint Ranked» * «Fire Saint Ranked» * «Healing Magic - Saint Ranked» * «Detoxification Magic - Saint Ranked» * «Barrier Magic - Intermediate Ranked» 『Attack Magic』 = |-|『Healing Magic』 = * 『Nuclear Explosion』 An unofficial God-class magic(stated by Orsted) that Rudeus created in a desperate attempt during his first fight against Orsted. By focusing a tremendous magic power at a designated area, he create a huge explosion around his pinpointed target and leaves behind a mushroom-like cloud like a real nuclear explosion. During the second confrontation with Orsted, he manage to destroy the village with this magic. Even with Orsted opening the First Dragon Gate to tremendously lower it's power, the explosion still packed with power almost like Laplace. It is hinted that this is a Fire-type magic. * 『Ran Ma』- Disturb Magic It is a unique magic that Rudeus copied off Orsted in their first fight, it works by interfering with the magic of the opponent disturbing it and preventing it from working. this is a very rare and possibly difficult technique as Sylphiette who is a talented mage in her own right had a lot of trouble learning it. and had not heard of it either. * 『Dry Steaming』 Dry Steaming is a melded magic of fire and wind originally developed by Rudeus to dry wet clothes with a risk of damaging a fabric. *『Explosive Stone Cannon』 It is a variation of Stone Cannon originally developed by Rudeus. The stone is hollow thereby exploding at the point of contact. * 『Electric』 Realizing that 『Lightning』 might be a bit overkill as a single target spell, Rudeus tried to weaken the King-class Water magic. Rudeus was able to use Voiceless incantation to create a miniature thundercloud, compressing it, and designating a target for 『Lightning』. In order to distinguish it from the normal overpowered spell, he named it 『Electric』. The Electric strike is hard to avoid and can numb the nervous system, making it a very useful spell against people who can wear Touki. *『Light Spirits』 Rudeus can make a light spirit scroll to use them to summons bright light spirits as a source of light. *『Howling Magic』 Howling is a type of magic that can locate or paralyze enemies by using sound as a medium, but Rudeus can only use it to surprise or scare opponents. He learned it from Gustav Dedorudia. Fighting Style * 『Sword Techniques』 Intermediate-ranked Sword-God Style Since Rudeus cannot make use of Touki, he cannot rise to Advanced ranked Sword Techniques. * 『Saint Dragon Touki』 It is a fighting style that was created by Dragon God Urupen, who was considered to be the weakest Dragon God due to having the lowest magical capacity ever and rose to become the strongest with this fighting style. It is a fighting style for defeating an opponent using a minimal amount of magical power. It is the greatest fighting style in the world. It is described as a fighting style by Rudeus that combines magic arts and martial arts wushu is a classic form of martial arts in his world. Rudeus is currently being taught how to use this fighting form by Orsted. Rudeus stated that this fighting technique is the best fighting style for himself due to it's great compatibility with the 『Magic Armor』, making the 『Magic Armor』 performance more potent/efficient and useful during combat. It should be noted it is a fighting style and not a type of touki as Rudeus lacks the ability to use actual touki. * 『Tactics』 He has been noted by others to be a battle genius. During his first fight with Paul, he was smart enough to trap Paul's leg to restrict them movements. During his time as an adventurer, he was known for his skill with Quagmire and trapping opponents with the earth magic before attacking. After training with Orsted, he became more aware of his tactics and was able to perform the strategies more efficiently since he was conscious of them. In the case that he is trapped by a high level barrier magic that restricts his magic, he will use the Manatite stone to destroy the seal and use a combination of Quagmire, Mist, and Electric to slow down or disable his opponents before using a summoning scroll to summon his trump card, the Magic armor MK I, to defeat his enemies should the need arise for the fire power. Taking stories and legends from his previous world, he was also able to come up with a strategy to defeat a hydra that could regenerate its heads. Equipment 『Arrogant Water Dragon King』 (Aqua Heartia) An expensive staff gifted to him by Eris on his 10th Birthday. The material of the wand is made from a rough and bony wood that comes from a tree called 『Elder Torrent』, that grows in the large forest of the Eastern region of the Mills Continent. The Wand will become a subspecies after it drinks from the Faeries' Spring.The tip of the staff is adorned with a large Magical stone that is the size of a fist that comes from a stray dragon located in the Begaliid's continent. The maker is from the Asura kingdom palace's Magic team, a wand-maker(Rod Director) called Chein Procyon. A wand's rank is determined by the wood and the Magic rock, both of which are A ranked materials. The Magic Stone alone is at least worth over 100 Asuran Gold Coins. The wand has a lot of sentimental value to Rudeus, as Ruijerd was able to see how important it was to Rudeus and convince him to not sell it so that they could take Ruijerd to the Mills Continent the legal route; instead Ruijerd agreed to enlist the services of a smuggler even though they would be getting involved with people who would harm children, which is against Ruijerd's warrior code. Rudeus commonly calls it his friend and has a few nicknames for it. Although his power has out grown the staff's abilities, he will still occasionally use it during important battles. The Staff is normally kept in his room as a decoration due to Rudeus who usually uses 『Shotgun Cannon』 as his main weapon. 『Mana Absorbing Stone』 A stone made from the Manatite Hydra's body. From Rudeus' testing of the stone, there is a front and back of the stone. When mana is applied to the back of the stone, a high pitched sound would ring out and the front of the stone will emit a magic canceling wave that is similar to 『Ran Ma』. The stone does not actually absorb mana and its magic breakdown power is similar to the Disturb Magic;however, the stone also requires an almost equal amount of magic power to negate attacking magic. But, the stone is more effective than 『Ran Ma』 due to it's capability to cancel a completed magic. Magically created objects like dolls that have their mana stabilized will not be destroyed by the waves, but magic attacks that do not have their magic stabilized will be destroyed. Magic Circles will not be destroyed by the stone, but the barriers created will. By inserting the stone into the 『Zariff's Prosthetic arm』, it can be an effective tool at the cost of magic less effective from that arm. 『Zariff's Prosthetic arm』 From Zanoba's research of the doll left by the previous owner of Rudeus' house, Zanoba with the help of Cliff were able to create an artificial prosthetic arm. With the chant, "『Oh Earth, become thine Arm.』", the magic tool can be activated, and can be deactivated with the chant 『Oh Arm, return to Earth』. It can also allow the wearer to feel tactile feedback from the fingers and even has the strength to restrain Zanoba's Miko Power. The arm can also fly out as a Rocket Punch. It was used as replacement of Rudeus' left hand that was lost in the fight against the Manatite Hydra and continued to function as a Rocket Punch gauntlet, after all of his limbs were restored by Orsted's King Class Healing Magic, until its capabilities were replaced by the second version black 『Magic Armor』. He still wears them as gauntlets and he has one for both hands. 『Dragon Tribe's Robe』 It is a grey robe worn by Great Sage Titiana 1,000 years ago. It is made of the Death Adder Rat's skin and was sewn together using a thread imbued with magic. It has considerable magic resistance and is highly blade proof. The weight of the wearer is reduced by half and it is possible to move like the wind. Rudeus received it from Orsted in volume 17 before going to Asura Kingdom to assist Ariel to become the queen. 『Dragon God's Armlet』 Its crest was engraved by Dragon God with the ability to block Hitogami's future foresight from seeing the future of the wearer. Orsted gave it to Rudeus after they started working together. 『Magic Armor』 An expansion of the 『Zariff's arm』 system, it is a magic armor that boosts the wearer's physical capabilities in much of the same way as the Fighting God's Golden Armor. After Rudeus met his future counterpart and was given the future diary, he was given the idea to create the armor so that he could become strong enough to challenge Orsted. He had Zanoba and Cliff work on the armor and was given details about the Fighting God's golden armor by Hitogami to speed up production on the first prototype which was painted in camouflage and extremely bulky, about 3 meters tall and bigger than what the future diary described its version which only covered the body. The next versions of the armor are black and smaller to reduce mana consumption. The armor can also be equipped with multiple tube shaped magic tools that were modified to be able to handle Rudeus' magic power and be able to fire off his standard 『Stone Cannon』 to create a Gatling Gun. The later version can be worn all the time, while the 『Magic Armor Mk I 』 which is more powerful and uses more energy is used for when fighting stronger enemies. The latest version of the armor is the 『Magic Armor Mk II』. Due to Cliff moving to Milis, Roxy has joined Zanoba in the development of the 『Magic Armor Mk III』. Atofe mistakenly thought that 『Magic Armor Mk I 』 was the Fighting God Armor but, later on realized it wasn't and comment that it has the power and speed equaling Fighting God Armor. The only downside of 『Magic Armor Mk I 』 is that Rudeus magic is dramatically drained in exchange for a godly combat capability equaling the Fighting God's Golden Armor. 『Summoning Scrolls』 Each scroll has a one time use and can be used to summon the 『Magic Armor Mk I 』. He also is able to create scrolls that link to hidden locations, in the event he needs to make a quick escape. 『Gatling Gun』 A weapon that Rudeus had Roxy with one of Roxy's friends developed, after taking Hitogami's suggestion to create a magic tool that shoots magic that only Rudeus can handle, for the fight against Orsted. This weapon is able to fire off 10 of his standard 『Stone Cannon』 per second. Rudeus only uses this weapon in conjunction when wearing the 『Magic Armor Mk I 』. Rudeus defeated Atofe using this weapon by three steps: # First step, Atofe's armor was smashed into several small pieces. # Second step, Atofe's shoulder was torn to pieces. # Third step, Atofe's upper half of the body became full of holes was blown off and separated from her lower half. After Atofe realize that 『Magic Armor Mk I 』 wasn't the Fighting God Armor, she pointed out the difference in color and that the 『Gatling Gun』 didn't exist at that time. 『Shotgun Cannon』 A weapon that Rudeus develop after taking Orsted suggestion about the Gatling gun to make it fire multiple stone cannon in one shot to counter Water God Style practitioner. This weapon is currently replacing 『Arrogant Water Dragon King』 as his main weapon when not wearing 『Magic Armor Mk I 』. Rudeus stated that this weapon is a very user friendly weapon. 『Lithograph Stone』 Based off of the seven powers stone created by Technique God, Orsted created a stone that would allow long range communication through writing on the Large Stone. Anything written on the main stone will appear on the sub-stones. Having a main and a sub-stone for the other person's main stone, will allow for long range communication. The stone also requires a bit of magic to actually use so it is not a widespread tool. 『Scroll Vernier』 The second Roxy made machine. A tool that was mounted on the back of the MK II. It has a bulky steampunk look to it that carries folded scrolls ready for activation. If a button near the waist is pressed with magic power, a corresponding slot with a scroll is automatically activated. There are 5 slots by each hand with a total of 10 types of scrolls. 『The Bone Ring of Laxus』 The Ring was given to him by Death God Randolph to show to Kishirika to gain a favor. Kishirika told Rudeus to keep it since it may be useful. The Ring was originally owned by Death God Laxus who created the ring to kill the Dark King Vita. The ring works by using the death of the person the ring's holder relied on the most to break the illusion. The spiritual form of the Ring is a dirty black skeleton with a crown. The ring would not activate without the Ring's holder having experience such a death. For Rudeus, that death was Paul's and an image of Paul's death appeared in each dream showed by the Vita. The ring caused Dark King Vita to self destruct and die. The ring broke after fulfilling its purpose. Achievement This is the current achievement that Rudeus gained through his adventure, action, and training: * Water Emperor Class Magician. * Saint Class Magician in Fire, Earth, Wind, Healing, and Detoxification Magic. * Voiceless Incantation * A Dragon God Subordinate. * Hero (by defeating Atofe). * Seven Great World Powers: After defeating North God Kalman III, Rudeus became 7th rank of the Seven Great world Powers with his title being the name he gained as an adventurer (Quagmire) Quotes "It's no good to overestimate me. Victory is something that you grasp by always being modest, you know." Trivia * Rudeus' name before reincarnation remains unknown. * Rudeus can speak multiple languages (Magic God Language, Beast God Language, Fighting God, Human Language) by the time he was 9. Which he learned when he tutored Eris. He wanted to learn Heaven God and Sea God languages but could not find any learning material. He managed to find a book from the sea race in volume 7. * Rudeus is unable to wear Touki. * Currently Rudeus is both the founder and sole member of the religion he created which has 3 Goddesses. * Rudeus founded a Fan club for his sister(Norn), he was eventually kicked out three days later due to him taking a bath together with her. * All of Rudeus' wives seem to get pregnant right before he goes on a Journey to somewhere. * He has a tendency to always overestimate his opponent. * Incidentally, although he is Emperor Ranked in Water Magic, he has mostly used Earth Magic in combat. * He was given the title "Hero" due to him being able to defeat Demon Kings (initially Badigadi but, he refused to call himself a hero and later on after defeating Atofe, he accepted the title). * It can be noted that even though Rudeus is unable to wear touki, he has attained a Saint-class combat ability of a swordsman with his 『Magic Armor Mk II B 』 and God-class power with 『Magic Armor Mk I 』(The latter one was stated by Atofe). * He is feared by all Demon Kings after they learned he is a "Hero" who defeated Atofe. * A Miko from the future who had the ability to control time revived Rudeus into his current reincarnated body. Navigation Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Magician Category:Asura Kingdom Category:Characters Category:Reincarnation Category:Adventurer Category:Dead End Category:Greyrat Household Category:Laplace Factor Category:ORSTED Corporation Category:Seven Great World Powers Category:Quagmire Category:Swordsman Category:Sword God Style Category:Water God Style